


We Found Love (In a Fucked Up Place)

by cometomama66



Category: Jaspar-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Caspar is fucked up, Excuse the cringe inducing title, Fluff, Joe is a hoe, Joe is fucked up, M/M, Smut, They find comfort in each other's fucked-upness, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama66/pseuds/cometomama66
Summary: Joe is fucked up. Caspar is fucked up. They find comfort in each other's fucked-upness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely and much appreciated :)

Joe wakes up to the all too familiar feeling of a dick in his ass. It's too dark to see the face of the man the dick belongs to, but Joe has a feeling he wouldn't recognize him even if he could.  
  
Joe passes out with the next thrust.  


.....................

When Joe comes to again the sun is rising and the colours in the sky mirror the marks the still-sleeping man has left on his back. Joe picks up his clothes, gets dressed and is out of the cheap motel room before the thin streaks of sunlight that enter through the blinds can get any brighter.  


.....................

Caspar drops by later that day, all sunny smiles and warm giggles. They play a couple video games, watch a few sappy movies and Joe laughs when a tear leaks out of Caspar's eye during Marley and Me. Caspar pokes his side then and tells him that any normal person would cry and that he's just a heartless piece of shit and Joe laughs but he can hear his brain screaming at him - why can't you just be normal?  


.....................

Caspar calls him excitedly one day and informs him, his voice high and  dripping with joy, that he had got himself a girlfriend. Joe congratulates him and jokingly asks him for how long the contract was valid but his heart falls a little; he doesn't know if it's because he's jealous or because - he refuses to admit it, but maybe, just maybe he was slightly in love with his best friend. 

.....................

Joe goes out with Oli and Josh and Mikey that night, while Caspar is out with his girlfriend and hooks up with a guy. He usually didn't give a fuck about who he hooked up with, hell he probably wouldn't even be able to recall the colour of their hair the next day. But lately he's been careful with his choices, picking out the more rough, bulky-looking ones, maybe because he likes the bruises they press into his skin or the pain in his scalp when they yank on his hair or simply because he liked being dominated. And this one towers over Joe's small figure and Joe could swear that his upper arm alone was the width of his entire body.  
  
When Joe wakes up the next morning he feels like a screendoor that has faced the wrath of a hurricane, but the pain makes him feel less empty, it reminds him that he's alive.  


.....................

Less than a month later, Joe opens his door to find Caspar with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks and he immediately knows that Caspar has just broken up with his girlfriend. This happened all the time; Caspar would give himself up completely to a girl before he broke up with her maybe a month or two later. And everytime he would come running to Joe and they would fuck, Caspar riding out his guilt and Joe - well, he was just glad to be helping out his best friend (whom he happened to be slightly in love with).  
  
Joe leads Caspar up to his bedroom, wipes away his tears and strips them both of their clothes. He doesn't complain when Caspar doesn't prepare him, just pulls on a condom, lubes himself up and presses in. That was just how he liked it, he found comfort in the burn from his hole being stretched, in the pain in his arse the next morning. Caspar fucks him hard and fast, his breath warm against Joe's neck and teeth sucking purple marks into his jaw. They come at the same time, as always and Caspar pulls out, wrapping his arm around Joe. They fall asleep like that, Joe wrapped in Caspar's embrace and Caspar head nestled in the crook of Joe's neck. Joe mumbles something about how he'd rather make out with an elephant than cuddle, but Caspar's already snoring. It's the first time in almost two months that Joe hasn't fallen asleep during sex.

.....................

Joe spends the next day trying to pull himself out of the hole of the grief he seems to have accidentally fallen into when he reaches out and doesn't feel the warmth of Caspar's body next to him. He refuses when Mikey calls and invites him to some club, taking a swing from a bottle of vodka and telling him he's got company.

.....................

Somewhere along the road and another girl added to Caspar's list of exes, Joe finds himself pressed against his bedroom door, Caspar's arms firm around his waist and his legs tightly wrapped around Caspar's hips. They haven't bothered to get the lube this time, so Caspar just spits into his hand, scissors Joe open and presses a kiss to his forehead before entering him. Joe whimpers and Caspar shushes him, his arms tightening around his waist. It's just as rushed and needy as always and Joe sees the blue of Caspar's eyes on his eyelids and hears the raw emotion in his voice when he comes.

.....................

Caspar is still there when morning comes in shades of pink and orange, his hair matted with sweat and his arm slung loosely around Joe's body. And just as he wants to throw up because of how close they are, Joe is thankful he doesn't have to spend another day nursing his hurt ego.

.....................

Caspar doesn't leave at all that day and Joe doesn't question it. They eat pizza for dinner outside on the balconey like they used to back when they lived together; Joe pressed against Caspar's chest as they watch the sun set, painting the sky a blood red. Joe watches, his eyes crinkling fondly, as Caspar shovels down almost three quarter of the pizza. They are still there when the air gets chilly and the moon comes out, Caspar's greasy fingers carding through Joe's hair. There are no stars out tonight and even as Joe complains loudly, telling Caspar that he needs his personal space and to just fuck off, he stays where he is; just him, Caspar and the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaky 1d reference hehe


End file.
